Santana Lopez
Santana Lopez is an inmate at the McKinley Asylum, where she is roommates with Brittany, one of her best friends. Being entered for her affinity towards magic, Santana joined the Coven, where she is one of the four witches, seemingly the four most powerful in the country. She, in addition to being friends with Brittany, is friends with Quinn and Rachel. She is currently in a relationship with the problematic Puck, though their relationship is mostly sexual. Appearance With long, jet black hair and a slim face, Santana is considered extremely beautiful by many of the others, with Brittany once referring to her as 'the hottest bitch I know.' Her slim frame and lithe body are paired with thin legs and a smooth belly. Statistics The following are the statistics released from the first, second and third official statistics handbook, each of their scores being out of 5, and added into a final tally in the end. Personality Part One= Santana's personality in Part One was one of, initially, a violent nature, attacking Finn when she took a dislike to him. Often brash and not caring about other people's feelings, Santana was promiscuous and slept around. She eventually softens up after accepting her love for Brittany, showing signs of wanting to become a better person after a brief confrontation with the aforementioned girl. However, Santana reverts back into her old self when Brittany dies, and others often found themselves a target or outlet for Santana, who projected her feelings onto the others. When Brittany returns to life, Santana is shown to be extremely happy, softening up, but not reaching the same degree of kindness she had achieved before. |-|Part Two= Shown as more in-control of her feelings, Santana lets other people know what she truly feels about them, albeit in a brutal and unkind way. This leads her to become unpopular throughout the Asylum. Part One Welcome to McKinley Santana is seen approaching Finn and Rachel. She says that she senses something bad about the former. She leaves, but not before inflicting pain on Finn with infliction. Supreme Return After a heated make-out session with Brittany, Santana reveals she is not interested in being in a relationship with her, and assures her she is straight. When Brittany accidentally exhibits her power of pyrokinesis in a fit of rage, Santana questions Brittany about any other powers she has developed, to which she demonstrates telekinesis and power negation. Santana is amazed, and they are later greeted by reigning Supreme, Shelby. Powers and Abilities An active member of the Coven, she has displayed infliction and intuition countless times. She is powerful and ruthless, often using her abilities just for fun, or for personal purposes. Brutal and seemingly careless with her powers, Santana is a master of pain infliction and uses it as a reminder to others that she is powerful and strong. Relationships Brittany Pierce Best friends, they have developed a relationship over the course of Part One. With the pressure settling on the Latina, will their relationship truly blossom? Dani Corcoran TBA Snixx More information will be released once the chapter is published. Appearances Part One (8/13) *Welcome to McKinley *Supreme Return (central) *The Apprentice *Gone Girl (minor-central) *Breathe In (minor) *Toxic *Bitch Please (Part 1) (central) *Bitch Please (Part 2) (central) Part Two (2/13) *The Awakening *Ghostly Part Three (1/13) *New Directions